Learning to love
by Senhora Kravitz
Summary: Letty Ortiz feels an ugly ducking, close to his sister Mia Ortiz, more in a vacation trip with the family, she discovers love in the armas of young Dominic Toretto. Letty X Dom


**Inspired by Dom and Letty from Fast and Furious, I put nothing tenhohaver with the franchise. No right, but all love.**

**Learning to love**

**Chapter one : Virgin .**

Are we there yet?" My sister Mia was getting tired of sitting in the chair nice comfortable RV. Mia was the kind of girl that guys had hanging on it and when they are not around she is on board. Everyone calls it beautiful, I on the other hand, well ... people just pushed me. No double looks, nothing. Almost every day I wished I was my sister.

"Hunny Almost ... just a couple more hours." Our mother was the only real mother that we had our father ... yes he was alive, but he remained in his garage in a huge city. He comes home on holidays except summer holidays so it is mainly the mother, Mia and Mia Valentine for summer and for me. This year Mia said she was going to try this {I think} silly summer love.

"I wonder if there are men muscle ... Maybe even a 12 pack hottie". Mia was really starting to annoy me at this point. I got up and walked to the front to sit in the passenger seat, "All right. Jezz you know I do not like it!" mother pulled into a truck stop.

"I think we should stretch your legs!" mother was very good at keeping each of us to fight. I got out and started walking. It was a field so much that I started to run to the back of the field. When I finally got in the back I had seen a river. It was so peaceful. I looked behind me, I knew my mother was looking for me. It's the kind of feeling you get when you know that people are looking for. I looked back at the river. I was so close to jump in. I love nataçã is what I do all year back to our house. We have an indoor pool. I was about to when I heard a voice behind me: "Hi!" I turned and there was a girl standing there. I looked around and nobody was looking at me or her.

"Hi." I said why ... well the only people that are my friends that I like most is the little kids, the more I love children. I started babysitting when I was fifteen. This is the year also became god mother. My friend Gisele she became pregnant by her boyfriend. Well ... he and his living in his parents' home and I take the baby when she and he wants time for himself or when parents Gisele's boyfriend and she wants him to go on a trip somewhere to see something or know family.

"What you looking at?" This girl was small and copper skin. Looked like one of those kids who are on television.

"I was looking at the water." I said sitting on a bench that was facing the water.

"Oh ... My name is Suki. But my real name is Suzana what is your name?" She sat beside me.

"My name is Letty ... Why do they call it a garage?" Suki looked at me. Before she could say anything, a man came running, "There you are!" He picked her up and hugged her. I was kind of surprised that he was white, but you look at Suki.

"I'm fine I'm here with Letty!" The boy looked at her and then at me.

"I'm sorry she's new to this whole thing. Why not go get something to eat Mom?" He pointed to a camper. Suki ran.

"I. .. okay ... she ... was not a problem." Why? Why was I stuttering? I thought he would say something, then go after her, but he sat!

"Water is good to look at when you're mad or want to get something clear in your mind." I noticed that he approached me.

"Yeah ... I love water. Adoro swim too." Most guys would just look at me funny, then say something stupid then leave.

"Really? I love it too. Want to go?" I looked at him. My leg was touching her, but I did not move it. Why? Why did not I move it? What was he saying?

"Want to go ... what?" I looked back at the water acting like I did not notice the legs touching.

"Swimming". I looked at him. He got up and was taking off his shirt. The first thing I saw was his abs! I stood up quickly ... perhaps too quickly my head was light path. I started to walk, but stumbled into it, "Hey? Are you okay? Know I'm not perfect, but I'm not so bad!" We both started laughing.

"It's not that ... I must have got up very fast! My head was very clear." Stupid ... Stupid ... you know he will think it is just a saying just so I could fall on him or something. He also might think the worst thing possible. I was a nerd and he would just walk away completely after leaving saying he had to go somewhere.

"My name is Dominic ... people call me Dom I looked at him. He stepped back and hit the edge of the earth and both went flying into the water.

When both our heads came to the surface of the water, I realized that I was with a white shirt! All I could think is great it is just my luck. He started laughing. I looked at him, "What are you laughing at?"

He stopped laughing, "Well, you probably think I'm an idiot." He was swimming to the edge of the earth.

"What do you mean? You accidentally fell in the right?" I said as I watched him rise up to sit on the edge of the earth with his feet still in the water.

"Yes, most girls would get mad at me for doing something. Are you crazy?" Dominic looked really cute!

"No, I'm not crazy. Was an accident." All I could think about was how he and I would go well together.

"That's good.'m Assuming you want to get out of this water. Hear expect to hear and I'll get you a towel." Dominic got up to go get one.

"It's not okay." Then I remembered my white shirt. Dominic sat.

"Are you sure that is not a problem for me." Dominic said that I started to swim to the edge of the land where he was.

"It's okay.'m Fine." I jumped out of the water with a little help from Dominic. I can not believe it. I was flirting with a parent! Stop! Do not flirt with a parent!

"I heard you can wear this shirt." He handed me the shirt he took before he fell into the water. It was a black shirt that had his name on the back. I believe it was a shirt that he has to participate in something.

"O. .. Okay." I took off his shirt.

"Look, I'll help you put it. Know how hard it is to put on something that is dry when it is wet."

He helped me put the shirt. When I realized that he and I were stomach to stomach.

"Well ... I see that you have this nice man listen ... lend you a shirt." Mia I could tell because of the way she was talking: "You know she does not need it!" At that time we had dropped the other and looking at Mia. Mia passed near heard this, but I could still hear what she was saying, "Besides ... she's a stripper She does not care if something is showing.". All lies, all she wanted him for what she said I was! I looked at her,

"You keep saying that, but we all know that it is you who is a stripper!" I turned and walked towards the caravan.

"Wait!" I turned Dominic had twisted the arms of Mia and was heading toward me. When he finally reached me, "Listen ... is my phone number to my phone, call me sometime. Okay?" He gave me a sheet of paper with a phone number. I took him, then looked at him.

"This is just a random number?" I looked at him.

"No, I swear it's not ... this is my cell phone." Dominic took a cell phone pocket, then opened it, "hey this is my number." I looked at your cell phone, then the paper. It was the same number.

"Why are you giving me this?" I had to ask why ... well, I only have the numbers of friends and parents ... hope he is a father he probably wants me to take care of Suki. That's it.

"Cause ... I. .. like you! Is not that what people do when they like someone? Give the other person a way to connect with another person?" I just froze in shock, looked into his eyes. A man like me? Bu he is a possible father. Wait, maybe as in how you as a friend. Until then Mia had stepped back into the trailer and was honking the horn for me to get in.

"You mean ... I do not think ..." I could not say that.

"Letty ... I have a crush on you!" I could do nothing but stare in his eyes, "Letty?"

"Yeah ... I'll call you! Sorry, I have to go bye." Then, from a strange feeling I kissed him on the cheek.

When I got in the camper Mia was in the bathroom doing her makeup and my mom was getting the caravan. Before we could leave, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I opened the door and there was Dominic, "Hello?"

"Listen ... take this phone!" Moved from one side to the other looking at the phone. This was his own cell phone!

"But ..." I reached out to say no, but he put in my hand. He grabbed another one that looked exactly like the one in my hand.

"He came with two! He has the names and numbers of each. Programmed them to say our names." I nodded and he continued: "Now, we'll meet again. Letty Goodbye for now." He closed the door and my mother was gone.

After about a good total of seven hours. Mia began to speak: "So ... You know he's probably using you to get to me." Mom did not hear it and I knew she did not because Mia can say things in a way that the mother can not hear it, I'm beginning to think that the mother can not hear certain tones of voices.

"Listen, not all men like girls who want to become prissy Stabbers". I looked at my mother, she looked at me but said nothing.

"Yeah ... right. All men love it. Said that this book, which, if you act and dress like this, you'll have all the guys on the planet." She pointed to a skinny girl who looked like she had just bones.

"This is called, the guys are idiots and do not know a healthy girl a girl unhealthy and you thus!" Mia just looked up, then the picture of the girl.

"Well, he says he knows that she is very healthy ..." She put the book down and looked out the window. I got up and took the book and looked at him.

"Yes, she is very healthy for a girl who is anorexic." I closed the book and walked over to a couch and plopped down, picked up one of my books and started reading. It was a book I have not read, but I liked the first book of the author and all others who were adolescents. SE Hinton. It was my favorite author and still is. I forgot everything and went straight to the book. Then suddenly, my time in which the book was ruined because Mia had pulled away from me, "Give it back!" Mia pulled the book and pointed to the phone that was ringing.

"Your new cell phone is ringing." The smile on his face made me a little crazy. I picked up the phone: "Hello?" I went to the back of the trailer, that was my room.

"Hey! Letty is this right?" I could not say it was ... Dominic was?

"Yes." I really could not think of anything to say at that moment.

"Hi, here is Dominic ... I just called to talk." boy sounded breathless.

"You look out of breath!" I could only wonder if he was good or not.

"Yeah, I kind of went for a run," He gave a great sigh, "Just wanted you to know anything about me. Which everyone gets the wrong cause I do ... how my actions." I was not sure what he was getting at, but I kind of went with it.

"Okay ... go ahead." I could not think of anything else to say except that soon followed.

"Well ... You think Suki is my daughter?"

I do not really have an answer and I thought I was right, so I said: "Yes, more or less."

The other line went blank, then heard laughing, "No. .. She is my younger sister. My adoptive mother because she saw it when she was on a trip to Africa. I just try to act like a good brother older, because she already threw pain. "

I started laughing, "Oh ... Sorry about that. Which I did not."

"It's okay. You're not the only one who thought so." We both stopped laughing and the phone was silent.

"Well ... Where are you going with your family on vacation? Come Top Hip heights." I was totally shocked, I met this guy, so we'll see each other during the summer! What are the chances of me?

"Seriously listen! This is totally bizarre." We both started laughing again.

"It is to see you there ... I gotta go feed Sue. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, then walked back to the couch.

"So ... What fake lover boy want?" I was going to hit her, but did not. I just fell back down on the couch. For the rest of the time I looked out the window and dreaming. I did not hear my mother or sister conversation.

"We're here!" My sister went faster than I had seen in awhile. I went out and looked at what I had to work. There were a lot of people there mostly elderly. But there were children and adolescents. Right off the bat Mia "accidentally" bumped into one of the teenage boys and started flirting. Like most guys do, he assumed she was giving him.

When we arrived and unpacked all my stuff was where I wanted, I went for a walk. I went down this way long way for a lot of houses that were all together. I was thinking of going back, but the voice said go you could meet more guys! So I moved my feet just could not stop them!

"What are you doing here?" I stopped and I knew that voice somewhere I just do not know where. I slowly turned and saw Dominic standing there with two big pots of ice cream.

"Dominic?" I was not sure if it was him or not.

"Letty? I did not know you'd be here in this part of this place!" From that moment on I knew he liked me. Mainly as it was said. But I can not be too sure.

"It's ... well, I guess you never asked." Well, I just blew it. I thought that one for me.

"Hmm ... well, now that I know ... you could help me achieve this?" I just grabbed one and started to fallow him, "So ... you know that this is just a summer job I do here?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Which I'm guessing you need me to watch Sue for you?"

He laughed and shook his head: "No, heck no ... She has her own way of getting around." He laughed, "Besides how can I let someone like you to do something in the summer holidays."

We made it to the house before I could answer that. He opened the door and there were people playing cards and other playing pool. Everyone looked at me and shouted Dominic A: "Yes go Dominic! Cry cry!" Everyone went back to how they were. Nobody was caring that we were there. This kitchen and went to the ice cream store.

"So ... wanna come to my house?" There was a moment of silence, then he quickly said: "I did not mean it that way!" I started laughing. He joined també we were walking to his house, he had his hands from his pockets were quiet, just listening to the way water flowed and how the night was clear. I felt his hand go into the mine. I do not know what to do ... but I held it and held mine for the rest of the walk to his house.

"Well, we're here." Dominic said he stopped.

"Huh, why stop? Have you seen my sister?" I asked, because every time someone sees my sister they freeze up the children I babysit. Mia flirts with everyone.

"No. .." he laughed: "This is the house I'm staying."

"Oh ..." I could feel my face turn red with what? Why is my face feeling like it was on fire?

"Hey, has anyone ever told you you're cute when you blush." He said he touched my face ... Blush! I was blushing! Oh, no! I mean ... what I mean? I'm going crazy ... No, I should not fall for it, because my sister's and I'll be crushed ... yeah so I stop blushing!

The next thing everything went dark. I felt something wet on my head. I finally opened my eyes and there he was looking at me with this concern.

"Letty you okay? You fainted when ... well, never mind. Well or you'll have to call my mom?" He had this concern in his eyes. That little puppy dog eyes that are just waiting to start crying at any moment.

"I'm fine. Now ... What happened? Besides me faint." Why me anyway weak? Maybe it was because of the way I just had all these things in my mind ... maybe ... yes it is.

"Well ... when you fainted and I brought inside. So I checked out." There was a pause, then I realized it was just a shirt and nothing else! "Wait, not that way ... why are you on my shirt is because umm ... well ... yes, I changed you, but I did not do anything I swear ... I just did it because it is not right for clothing that is wet.'ll tell you took the shirt first and then put my over you ... then I took the rest ... I do not look well. "

"I trust you.'s Okay ... As long as you were not around fifty or thirty years, the man who was to do this." We laugh.

"Well, that's true, but still ... I do not think any man should do this with a girl." I looked at him as he spoke those words. He seemed so full meaning every word and filled with meaning. He sat beside me on the couch. I just kept looking at him. Slowly, he approached as did I. he raised his hand under my chin as he lifted it slightly just enough for him to get her tender lips to mine. We kissed! Our first kiss! I put my arms around him as he slowly moved over me. I continued to kiss him as I felt his tongue into my mouth to keep my tongue. I gently push my fingers into his back as I turned my head to the side. Dominic continued kissing me, but it came down to my neck. I let out a moan as I felt his hands move slowly to the bottom of his shirt slowly moving my body.

"Your hands feel so good in my body." I moaned softly out. I began to kiss him again when he moved down kissing my stomach, then he was kissing lower and closer to my lower stomach. I let out a groan when I opened my legs and he started attacking his tongue on my clit, I began to move my body tingling feeling as the feeling becomes overwhelming, I let out a big moan as I felt my pussy get wet as he lifted head and started kissing me more. As we were kissing I started to take off his shirt then his pants. It was not long before we were completely naked. We rolled over so I was on top, I turned slowly starting to suck the head of the shaft. I could hear him moaning quiet as I went lower to suck his cock. I began to feel his tongue on my clit again, I started to moan louder sucking his cock I could taste the pre-cum shot out of his shaft. My pussy vibrated and twisted begging for more I felt his fingers Dominic slowly push into me as I let out a moan louder. I slowly stopped going when I turned on its axis, which closed his eyes as he moved slowly down upon him. His shaft was so long and hard I could not stop leaning on it with his hands over his chest hands messaging simpleton my nipples. I started to jump on it as he began to hit me harder. I was moaning loud as I felt the hand of Dominic slowly starting to rub my clit. I could not help but let out a loud moan screaming. Looked Dominic's face as he smiled looking at me. We moved slowly around like he was on top of me and he started pushing me deep and hard. I let out moans louder as I could feel my body getting tighter, as if I need to pee. I dug my fingernails into his back as I spoke as well as I could as she moaned, "I'm going to pee!" I blushed when he looked at me and said moaning, "This is called orgasm.'s Okay, go ahead, it's okay I'm about to also." My body became tighter as I felt his hot stream hot cum inside me, as I held him tightly. Both our bodies went limp, I could hear both our hearts beating

"You were a virgin." Looked as Dominic pulled his flaccid penis out of me a long time, a little blood on its axis. I blushed as I shook my head slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I did not tell you." I said slowly, "but it felt so good. Anything I'm not worried about it. Which I really could care less about that stupid word."

"You really do not care that you lost your virginity?" Dominic looked at me a bit shocked. I nodded, "Yes, I really do not care about that. Wanted to get rid of it. I really do not want to tell people that I am, because most guys get off on that." I looked down, as Dominic put his hand under my chin making me look at it. He kissed me softly, "I'm glad it was me and not any fluency." We started kissing again.

Someone started knocking on the door as we both stopped and Dominic quickly grabbed his pants putting them then answer the door quickly. I grabbed his shirt and put it on as I sat on the couch with a blanket over my legs hiding my waist down.

"Yes sure you can come to Sue. Just give me a minute to open the door." Looked Dominic as he closed the door and picked up ,most of the clothes,on the floor and handed me a pair of underwear while I quickly put them. He smiled and kissed me gently as I put my arms around him. Dominic and I kept kissing as he slowly lay down on the sofa, then broke the kiss. "How about you pick a movie for us to watch?" Dominic whispered. He walked to the door, I chose a movie and put it on dvd and sat on the couch. Dominic left Suki, as Dominic is in the middle. Both Dominic and I fell asleep on the couch together.


End file.
